Conventional facial recognition systems can be used for automatically identifying or verifying a person based on a digital image showing a front view of that person's face. One way to identify the person is by comparing a selected set of facial features, or feature points, from the image to a database of features. Facial recognition systems have been used for a variety of purposes, including for controlling access to secured systems. However, conventional facial recognition systems have a number of shortcomings. For example, one way to potentially trick or “spoof” a facial recognition system is to present a two dimensional representation (e.g., picture, photograph, etc.) of a person in front of the camera, where the image captured by the camera shows a front view of that person, causing the system to identify the user based on the features in the picture or photograph. This can be undesirable since a malicious user may be able to gain access to the secured system by simply procuring a picture or other artificial representation of an authorized user.